


Tenera idiozia

by BloodyIria



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seijuurou Mikoshiba sapeva d'essere un perfetto idiota.<br/>Era anche consapevole del fatto che se non fosse stato per le sue prestazioni agonistiche, non avrebbe mai ricevuto una borsa di studio per l'università.<br/>Però credeva di avere un bel po' di sale in zucca – quel buon senso che tre anni trascorsi nel club di nuoto avrebbero dovuto infondergli."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenera idiozia

** Tenera idiozia **

Seijuurou Mikoshiba sapeva d'essere un perfetto idiota.  
Era anche consapevole del fatto che se non fosse stato  per le sue prestazioni agonistiche, non avrebbe mai ricevuto una borsa di studio per l'università.  
Però credeva di avere un bel po' di sale in zucca – quel buon senso che tre anni trascorsi nel club di nuoto avrebbero dovuto infondergli.  
Era un capitano, aveva delle responsabilità e una lista infinita di doveri e credeva di non fare particolarmente schifo nei propri compiti – puntualità, precisione, affabilità ed una giusta aura di autorità.  
Quindi, beh, un cervello perfettamente funzionante e sano doveva pur avercelo, no?  
 _E_ allora perché diavolo si trovava in quella situazione?  
Gou Matsuoka lo fissava a bocca aperta, le guance imporporate e lo sguardo che percorreva la linea di quel corpo modellato dagli allineamenti.  
In realtà, _non era previsto_.  
O meglio, Seijuurou non aveva programmato di chiederglielo in quello stato – in costume, totalmente bagnato, con la pelle che sapeva di cloro ed accompagnato dagli occhi dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
Però, appunto, _era semplicemente un idiota_.  
Quindi, aveva balbettato qualcosa riguardo ad un'uscita assieme – "Come amici, ovviamente, uno scambio di opinioni tra un capitano e una manager!" aveva aggiunto d'un fiato, quasi mordendosi la lingua – e poi aveva accennato ad un festival che si teneva proprio in quel periodo, ai fuochi d'artificio e al fatto di "Passare una serata in compagnia! Con un amico!" – sì, aveva ripetuto la parola "amico" ad ogni intervallo fra una frase e l'altra.  
Gou era rimasta imbambolata per un minuto abbondante prima di accettare, e Seijuurou seppe che avrebbe ricordato quei lunghissimi ed estenuanti sessanta secondi per tutto il resto della sua miserabile vita.  
Riprese a respirare quando la giovane Matsuoka si allontanò ancora rossissima in viso – però lo aveva intravisto, quel suo bel sorriso –, risvegliato dalle pacche fraterne e consenzienti degli altri componenti del club di nuoto.  
"Ehi! Che cosa ci fate fuori dall'acqua?! Riprendete gli allenamenti, forza! Basta oziare!"  
  
Il fatidico giorno dell'appuntamento giunse rapidamente e, per tutta la durata delle lezioni, Seijuurou ebbe la strana sensazione di avere uno sguardo ostile puntato contro.  
Era un formicolio che gli si faceva largo sulla nuca non appena i ragazzi si riversavano in corridoio tra una pausa e l'altra dalle lezioni, e non se ne andava fino a quando la porta dell'aula dove si trovava non si chiudeva sull'ennesimo, soporifero insegnamento che avrebbe avuto per quell'ora.  
Un suo compagno di classe e di squadra gli aveva suggerito di fare attenzione al _"fratellone"_ , ma Seijuurou non aveva colto il riferimento fino a quando non se l'era ritrovato davanti.  
O meglio, alle spalle.  
 _Nella sua camera._  
"Matsuoka!"  
Seijuurou gridò quasi.  
Si stava specchiando, nervoso, cercando di capire se quel suo look apparisse casual o studiato – e provando a valutare quale delle due opzioni potesse considerarsi la migliore per un primo appuntamento... _un primo appuntamento_! –; quando, assieme al proprio riflesso, intravide lo sguardo truce di Rin.  
"Dovresti chiudere a chiave la porta della tua camera, _capitano_."  
"E tu dovresti imparare a bussare." Ribatté, con un sorriso sarcastico.  
In realtà, la porta era stata lasciata aperta dal suo compagno di stanza, che era uscito per prendersi una bibita.  
"Beh, come mai sei qui? C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?"  
Seijuurou si voltò in tutta calma, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
Con i componenti della sua squadra si era sempre dimostrato quanto più disponibile e  socievole possibile, e allo stesso tempo sapeva come farsi temere.  
A dire il vero, molte volte, alcuni tra gli studenti più anziani avevano sottolineato quanto questo suo atteggiamento sembrasse contrastante, ma Mikoshiba aveva sempre risposto con un sorriso, aggiungendo che, semplicemente, sapeva distinguere la serietà di certi momenti dalla leggerezza di altri.  
E in quell'istante seppe che la cosa poteva essere definita piuttosto _scottante_ , considerati gli interessi in gioco.  
Quindi, proprio per una simile ragione, aveva deciso di mostrarsi non particolarmente austero o maldisposto, ma almeno di sfoggiare l'espressione più dignitosa che quel contesto avrebbe potuto richiedere – cosa che forse non gli stava riuscendo particolarmente bene, visto che, intimamente, trasportato dalla gioia di poter trascorrere qualche ora con Gou, aveva tinto tutto il proprio mondo di rosa.   
"Questa sera ti vedi con mia sorella."  
"Lo so."  
All'inizio, Seijuurou non avrebbe mai creduto che Rin si sarebbe rivelato il tipico fratello maggiore geloso della sorellina.  
Una certa idea aveva iniziato a prendere forma nella sua testa quando il giovane Matsuoka si era opposto piuttosto rudemente al fatto che Mikoshiba chiamasse Gou per nome, e poi ne aveva avuto la conferma – sì, da questo punto di vista il capitano era piuttosto duro di comprendonio – quando, durante il festival scolastico, Rin aveva preferito girare per la scuola vestito da maid, piuttosto che concedere a Seijuurou la possibilità di portare la sorella a cena. (*)  
"Ascolta, non voglio farti una scenata."  
"Infatti da un asociale come te non me l'aspetto per niente."  
" _Però_..."  
E qui Seijuurou sollevò anche l'altro sopracciglio, le orecchie ben aperte.  
"Non vorrei che Gou si pentisse di aver accettato di uscire con te. Tutto qui."  
" _Ah_ , credo di aver colto il messaggio tra le righe... tranquillo, non voglio che un mio compagno più giovane mi spacchi la faccia."  
Rin, allora, si voltò, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato, in un gesto che Seijuurou non capì se fosse stizzoso o divertito.  
Oh, aveva rinunciato ad approfondire il carattere problematico dell'altro: sapeva che avrebbe ottenuto null'altro che ostilità ed era l'ultima cosa che desiderava da un componente della sua squadra... Seijuurou aveva dovuto imparare ad interpretare anche le persone, durante la sua carriera di capitano.  
"Ah, a lei piace essere chiamata _Kou_."  
Aveva aggiunto, poi, l'altro in un sussurro, prima di chiudersi la porta della camera del proprio capitano alle spalle.  
E a quelle parole, Seijuurou sorrise, concedendosi un'ultima e rapida occhiata allo specchio.  
  
Quando si presentò davanti alla porta di casa Matsuoka, Mikoshiba reggeva tra le mani una scatolina trasparente che conteneva un ferma capelli intarsiato, al quale era stato aggiunto un giglio bianco e fresco a coronare la decorazione.  
Aveva pensato per giorni a cosa potesse portarle per quella prima volta assieme.  
Non voleva essere particolarmente formale, romantico o lanciare un messaggio che la ragazza avrebbe potuto fraintendere.  
Aveva quindi scartato bouquet di fiori o scatole di cioccolatini, che in realtà gli sembravano doni piuttosto inutili e ordinari, e per un breve attimo aveva anche contemplato l'idea di presentarsi a mani vuote (pensiero per il quale era stato immediatamente rimproverato e quasi _picchiato_ dal suo compagno di stanza, che era inorridito _– "Dovresti essere il cavaliere e non il villano della situazione, razza di idiota!"_ ); quindi, sì, si era ritrovato piuttosto in crisi, mentre girava per i negozi della città.  
Poi, aveva visto una fioraia preparare quel ferma capelli, e il suo sguardo si era improvvisamente illuminato.  
 _"Perfetto!"_  
Era qualcosa di non particolarmente impegnativo, semplice e soprattutto _bello_ : lei avrebbe potuto indossarlo in qualunque momento, anche rimuovendo il fiore quando si sarebbe seccato, senza che quell'oggetto perdesse la sua bellezza.  
Un regalo che _anche_ un amico avrebbe potuto farle, sì: _era un buon modo per iniziare._  
Quando aveva confidato quell'idea al suo compagno, questi quasi si era messo a piangere per la commozione _– "Impari in fretta, fratello,_ sigh! _Presto non_ avrai più bisogno di me!"  
  
Comunque, sulla soglia di casa Matsuoka, Seijuurou attese qualche minuto prima di bussare.  
Inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte, quindi agì.  
 _"Sii_ uomo."  
Mentre metteva insieme un simile pensiero, fu proprio la ragazza ad aprirgli con uno sguardo luminoso.  
Aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon, con alcune ciocche lasciate libere attorno al volto, ed indossava un fresco yukata azzurro.  
Seijuurou non poté fare a meno di sorriderle a sua volta, arrossendo appena.  
"Sei davvero carina..."  
Eccolo di nuovo, l'idiota!  
Aveva lasciato scivolare via quelle parole proprio come la prima volta in cui aveva incontrato Gou e, alla stessa maniera di allora, la giovane l'aveva ringraziato con un sorriso.  
"Oh, sì! Questo è per te!"  
Seijuurou si era quasi dimenticato del regalo, ma quando vide l'espressione meravigliata, incantata e poi felice della giovane, seppe che ne era valsa davvero la pena.  
La ragazza volle indossarlo immediatamente, facendosi persino aiutare dall'altro ad infilarlo fra i capelli raccolti.  
Seijuurou deglutì nell'armeggiare per un paio di volte a vuoto con quel _coso infernale_.  
Poi, senza neanche capire come diavolo avesse fatto – _"Grazie, mio angelo custode..."_ –, riuscì, sospirando sollevato, a sistemarlo fra le chiome raccolte della ragazza.  
E, in fondo al proprio al cuore, si complimentò con se stesso per la scelta del fiore: il bianco del giglio era perfetto in contrasto col bel rosso dei capelli dell'altra...  
Quando, infine, il capitano si separò dalla manager, quest'ultima gli sorrise ancora, grata.  
"Allora, andiamo?"  
  
Il  _festival_ dove Seijuurou aveva deciso di portare Gou si teneva ogni terzo lunedì del mese di luglio ed era chiamato _Umi no Hi_ -Festa del Mare.  
La serata era decisamente afosa, ma il giovane sapeva che non appena fossero stati in prossimità della spiaggia, avrebbero iniziato a respirare.  
Era una festività che non richiedeva particolari tradizioni, fatta eccezione per i fuochi d'artificio, e la riteneva l'occasione più adatta per stare assieme.  
Per un po', prima di fare quel grande ed azzardato passo, aveva considerato di portare Gou al cinema o a mangiare in qualche bel posto per poi dedicarsi al karaoke o ad una passeggiata, ma erano modelli standard da primo appuntamento e non gli andava di essere troppo conformista.  
Fra l'altro, il cinema era un grosso pericolo per una prima uscita: non conoscevano i reciproci gusti e probabilmente uno dei due avrebbe rischiato di annoiarsi, e Seijuurou voleva una serata piacevole per entrambi.  
Quindi, l' _Umi no Hi_ era stata la sola cosa nella quale aveva trovato risposta a tutte le sue necessità: divertimento, cibo ed un'atmosfera rilassata.  
Quando arrivarono, Gou immediatamente si fece largo tra le bancarelle illuminate, prendendo Seijuurou per mano e trascinandolo fra il vociare delle persone.  
Il giovane capitano arrossì e deglutì a quel gesto tanto spontaneo – la stessa Matusoka parve non rendersi conto di ciò che aveva appena fatto! –, ma subito, nel seguirla, ricambiò la stretta dell'altra.  
Gou si era diretta verso lo stand dove si teneva il _Kingyo Sukui_ e Seijuurou s'era chinato al suo fianco per osservarla con un lieve sorriso, mentre cercava di prendere quanti più pesci possibili col _poi_.  
L'aiutò giusto un paio di volte, quando vide che l'altra era sul punto di rompere il retino e, guidandola in movimenti rapidi e leggeri, alla fine riuscirono persino a portar via con loro ben cinque pesciolini – Gou, inoltre, ridendo intenerita, aveva notato che, concentrandosi, il ragazzo lasciava che la punta della lingua gli spuntasse da un angolo della bocca!  
La giovane Matsuoka, per tutto il tempo, gli parlò con entusiasmo e Seijuurou l'ascoltò attentamente, annuendo e guidandola qua e là fra le varie bancarelle.  
La luna si faceva alta nel cielo blu scuro illuminato dalla luce lattiginosa delle lampade del festival; e da lì a breve si sarebbe tenuto lo spettacolo dei fuochi artificiali.  
Quindi, dopo aver mangiato dei _takoyaki_ ed essersi concessi dei _mochi_ , i due giovani si avviarono verso la spiaggia per scegliere un bel posto dove sedersi ed assistere all'evento conclusivo della serata.  
Per Mikoshiba, quelle ore erano scivolate via rapidamente e, dentro sé, si augurava che anche per la ragazza fosse stato lo stesso.  
Non erano caduti particolari silenzi imbarazzanti tra di loro, quindi tutto sommato stava andando alla grande, no?  
"Seijuurou... grazie."  
Il bisbiglio di Gou gli giunse alle orecchie nel momento stesso in cui il primo _fiore_ luminoso esplose nel cielo.  
I loro visi si tinsero dei colori di quelle meravigliose coreografie artificiali e il capitano della Samezuka non poté fare a meno di sorridere felice, mentre il suo cuore, probabilmente, era divenuto più rumoroso dello spettacolo che si stava tenendo a pelo d'acqua di fronte a loro – lo sentiva battere contro il petto, nelle orecchie, sulle guance e addirittura sin dentro le punte delle dita.  
"È stato un piacere." si limitò a dirle, per poi provare un ultimo azzardo: _se doveva_ passare per un idiota, non voleva lasciare nulla di intentato.  
Deglutendo, mentre l'altra aveva portato lo sguardo verso il cielo tinto dalle più varie sfumature, Seijuurou sollevò una mano tremante, la lasciò cadere sulla sabbia e poi, infine, con un lungo sospiro, la posò sulla spalla della giovane.  
A quel punto, chiuse gli occhi di scatto, preparandosi a ricevere un rimprovero – o addirittura uno schiaffo! –, ma tutto ciò che avvertì fu un dolce peso posarsi sulla sua spalla.  
Aprì lentamente le palpebre, con fare esitante, avvertendo il viso in fiamme: Gou s'era poggiata a lui con un dolce sorriso e Seijuurou esultò a lungo intimamente, mentre le esplosioni nel firmamento notturno si facevano sempre più frenetiche.  
 _Quasi_ a ritmo coi loro cuori.  
I due avrebbero ricordato a lungo quel momento in cui parvero isolarsi in una bolla di odori e sensazioni tutta loro.  
C'era il profumo del giglio nei capelli di Gou ad aleggiare nell'aria, il sapore salato del mare si era posato sulle labbra dei due e i granelli di sabbia scivolavano sotto i loro corpi.  
I botti finali dello spettacolo pirotecnico giunsero attutiti alle orecchie dei ragazzi che, troppo immersi in quell'istante, se ne appropriarono avidamente, inebriandosene.  
  
Il giorno seguente, tutti i ragazzi del club di nuoto accolsero con un ghigno uno stralunato capitano, che sorridente e gongolante aveva addirittura dimenticato il suo preziosissimo fischietto.  
Tutti i componenti della squadra ringraziarono mentalmente la dolce Gou, in quanto, per quel giorno, gli allenamenti furono meno estenuanti del solito – una volta fuori dall'acqua riuscivano a respirare quasi umanamente!  
Anche se in fondo ognuno di loro – beh, più o meno, c'era pur sempre Rin! – si dissero felici che le cose fossero andate bene.  
Seijuurou, per quel pomeriggio, concesse a tutti i giovani un "Ottimo lavoro!" sorridente ed allegro, e per un po' credette che la giornata non potesse andare più meravigliosamente di così.  
Dovette ricredersi alla fine degli allenamenti quando, rimasto solo con Rin e Nitori nello spogliatoio, ricevette una mail da Gou.  
Fremendo, sbloccò immediatamente il cellulare per leggerne il testo, sotto gli occhi indagatori di Matsuoka e quelli interessati del più piccolo.  
  
Mail ricevuta.  
Da: Gou  
Oggetto: Nessuno  
_______________  
Sabato karaoke, ti va? o(^^o)(o^^)o わくわく (**)  
  
 _"Diavolo, sì!"_ esplose Seijuurou dentro sé, mentre digitava rapidamente una risposta per mettersi d'accordo su luogo e ora: aveva il cuore in gola e gli zigomi appena tinti di rosso – si era completamente dimenticato della presenza degli altri due!  
E, nel momento stesso in cui Rin vide l'espressione di Mikoshiba illuminarsi entusiasta al vibrare nuovamente del telefono, ritenne che, infine, fosse giunto il momento di cominciare garbatamente ad odiare il _caro_ capitano della squadra.  
  
 ***Owari*  
  
** Eccomi qui!  
Devo dire che mi sono divertita parecchio a scrivere questa one-shot e sono anche piuttosto contenta, dai!   
È venuta fuori rapidamente e una cosa del genere mi accade di raro, quindi sono felice il doppio!  
Ora, le due noticine!  
(*) Per chi non avesse letto i dialoghi del Drama CD, questo punto si riferisce proprio ad un particolare che accade in quest'ultimo! Vi consiglio di darci un'occhiata, sono divertentissimi!  
Link: <http://digitalscratch.pmsinfirm.org/?p=6473>  
(**) Questa, invece, è una faccina che i giapponesi solitamente usano per indicare speranza e/o aspettativa! ^^  
Uh! Volevo spendere un paio di parole per la mia guest star: il compagno di stanza di Seijuurou! XD  
Diciamo che è un mio headcanon! È un tipo un po' particolare: adora lo stile punk rock, anche lui è nella squadra di nuoto, ha gli occhi verdi, i capelli neri con alcune ciocche tinte di bianco ed è un po' più alto del capitano – cosa che Seijuurou non gli perdona!  
Dorme nel letto di sopra, perché in questa maniera può infastidire il compagno!  
Inoltre, ha un debole per le idol – anche se è bisessuale u_ù –, ed ha un bel po' di poster attaccati nell'armadio che condivide con Mikoshiba. XD  
Anche se per la maggior parte del tempo è un idiota a cui piace cazzeggiare, quando si tratta di incontri romantici o di dare consigli ci sa fare decisamente bene.  
In cuor suo, Seijuurou è sempre stato grato per aver trovato un compagno di stanza che, tutto sommato, fosse così attento alle esigenze di entrambi – pur nella sua stravaganza.  
Adora la pizza ed odia la marmellata di fagioli Azuki!  
Ciò che più gli piace di Seijuurou sono i gusti musicali, la determinazione e la cura che ha per la squadra.  
Odia la sua idiozia – gli fa concorrenza in questo, ecco il motivo! – e l'eccessiva autorità che certe volte impone nelle loro discussioni.  
Il suo ragazzo o la sua ragazza ideale deve essere in grado di sostenerlo e sopportare i suoi modi di fare alle volte incomprensibili – e l'unico che finora c'è riuscito è solo Seijuurou! Ma lui è etero convinto, quindi non se ne può fare niente!  
Ecco, well, credo di aver detto tutto!  
Perdonate il delirio! XD  
Spero che la fic sia stata di vostro gradimento!  
Grazie per aver letto, un abbraccio!  
 _Iria._


End file.
